Vampires and Pretty Wizards
by Aransa
Summary: Harry, being the nice newly immortal Wizard that he was, just couldn't stand by and watch an perfectly fertile Ancient Vampire kill itself!


_"…Vampires of the olden time are known to expose themselves to the sun when the loneliness gets to be too much and they find no suitable Mate. Mates are very rare to find since Vampires are creatures of the night and the Humans or half-humans of interest woke with the sun…"_

Harry set down his Book, his dainty hand caressing the cover of the ancient Leather-bound source of knowledge. He frowned thoughtfully. He wanted to learn more, wanted to help, but the wizards wouldn't let him, not when they still knew him as their `Saviour`.

But maybe, maybe if he didn't do it here.

Harry smiles, a tinkling giggle leaving his plump rosy lips. His hand came down to his belly and he strolled the soft flat surface, imagining himself plump with Child his instincts told him he should always be.

Nobody would be able to interrupt his search for an eternal Mate.

Hah~ it wasn't easy to be the distant descendant of a Veela, even if it only manifested in the form of him having a very fertile Womb and crazy instincts.

Harry felt slick beginning to run down his inner thighs and inwardly thanked the gods that he was home. It wouldn't do for anyone to catch him Masturbating.

He flushed. God if he had a Mate he wouldn't be here but surely in the Master room being screwed over.

—

Harry prickled his thumb and then pressed the blood-covered digit to the end of the magical contract. Done with his business for the moment he healed his thumb and then left Gringotts after politely excusing himself.

He was satisfied with the work the Goblins did. Now all of the wizarding kind, nor anyone besides selected Goblins for that matter, would ever be able to remember him thanks to a specialised Fidelius Charm and damn was he happy about that.

Soon he would have the Goblins open the portal for him and he would find himself a decent Dominant Vampire that would care for him and sire many children with him.

Harry smiled widely and made his way to a wizarding baby store. He had many things to prepare for, what did he care if he bought out some stores with his premature nesting frenzy?

•

•

•

A gasp fell from plump rosy lips as dainty feet touched the cold stone floor of the biggest Ritual Chamber in Gringotts. A shiver travelled up the slim body of the last Potter, his magic expressing his displeasure by sending miniature lightning bolts through his hips long, wavy hair and his rosy nipples hardened slightly in the cold.

Harry was only in a simple white magic-conductive silk Bathrobe and Boxers for the Journey that would come, a golden chain with several pendants on it hanging from his delicate, elegant throat. The pendants being his transfigured trunks full of his wealth, his personal Library, his clothing and the things he had bought while in a baby frenzy.

He reluctantly walked further into the cold room and stood in the middle of the Runic Circle. Some Goblins put themselves around the Circle and began to chant, making the ambient magic gather up and form a sphere of pure darkness before him.

With a last nod at the head Goblin, Harry walked through the portal and into his new world.

—

Harry landed on the soft green grass. The portal closing immediately after he passed through.

He briefly looked around himself and saw that he was in a clearing, there wasn't even a single noise of Human settlement. He smiled, feeling oddly peaceful with only nature around himself.

Nonetheless, he took the pendant with his Clothes and transformed it back to the big magical trunk it originally was. Harry didn't waste any time and changed into comfortable skinny Jeans, a soft long-sleeved T-shirt and sturdy boots that made his feet look even more dainty. He giggled when the T-shirt resulted in being too long and made cute sweater paws.

Now he was ready to conquer the world!

(Not really, but he was determined to catch himself a good Dominant Vampire as a Mate.)

•

•

•

Harry pouted.  
He was pouting for a very good reason.

He was already two months in this world and the only things he had found out was that most Vampires were assholes, shapeshifters were the new 'Werewolfs' and certain Mundanes were plotting a war against the Vampires, who had revealed themselves Two years prior.

And still no suitable Mate.

Harry sniffed, little tears forming in his eyes and he internally cursed his Veela Instincts for making him long for a Mate. In moments like this, he disliked his inheritance, but ultimately he was totally ok with how his instincts told him things should be, like; Veela is Bitch, Mate owns Veela, Veela is obedient to Mate, Mate keeps Veela pregnant.

So simple it was!

And yes Veela's could actually be pretty devious, but Harry liked giving in to his instincts. They had saved him more than once and no minor dislike of crying would ever make him ignore them. Still, he could make use of his instincts having woken him up at merely half an hour left until the sun rises.

Harry sniffed the last time and then got out of the Hotel room he had rented, taking his Firebolt with him in the process and then shooting up into the night sky.

He disillusioned himself and dampened his scent to near nothing before beginning to race all around the city he was in.

Dallas. It was a lovely city, but it had sadly many Fangbangers.

He turned left into the direction of Hotel Carmilla, the one were Vampires lived, when his instincts screamed. Excitement raced through his veins and his magic felt ready to fight, protect and heal at the same time.

Ten minutes until sunrise.

Hotel Carmilla was just a hundred meters away and on its roof he saw three people. A woman standing not far away from a tall pale man kneeling and clutching at a younger-looking dark-haired male that was equally pale.

He was halfway over the distance when suddenly the taller male made his way inside the Hotel, bloody tears running down his pale cheeks and then Harry understood. The shorter male was an Ancient and he wanted to die.

His eyes widened and he conjured the durable obsidian wristbands he had created for the protection against sunlight. It was an updated version from the collar the Vampires of his world had to endure, not as good as a potion would be, but it got the work done and the Vampires could safely walk in the Sunlight as long as they had a Wizard willing to power the Wristbands until the second pair of runes activated and began to power itself with the ambient magic. From which there was much in this Dimension.

Harry races as fast as he could to the Ancient Vampire, jumped off his broom and disillusioned himself at the same time, and without even taking the much too slow reaction of the Vampire into account he slapped a Stupefy on him, put the Wristbands onto the Vampires sickly pale wrists and began powering them up quickly.

He ignored the woman who tried to tell him to go away, but he continued to power the Obsidian Wristbands until the intricate runes on them began to glow a soft golden colour. Then he swiftly moved away from the Vampire and released the Spell just as the first sun rays began to touch the Vampire.

Said vampire stared stunned at his own skin.

He wasn't burning.

Godric couldn't believe it. He was feeling the sun, after more than 2'500 years he was finely feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin again and it wasn't burning. He looked to the mysterious figure that had made this miracle possible and was met with a beautiful petite male that screamed submissive with every cell of his body, impossibly green eyes meeting his gaze briefly before lowering submissively.

Something in him shuddered in delight at that.

He took a step towards the boy and lifted his hand to gently caress a soft cheek and push up the boy's chin, forcing him to look up. Green eyes greeted him for a second time and just looking at the boy's beautiful face and feeling the sun on his skin, Godric felt at peace.


End file.
